Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a friction brake system including a plurality of friction brake devices provided in a vehicle and a control unit for the friction brake devices.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a friction brake device or a control method therefor, the following proposals have been made.                Electric brake actuators using an electric motor, a linear motion mechanism, and a speed reducer (Patent Document 1).        Electric actuators using a planetary roller mechanism and an electric motor (Patent Document 2).        Electric brakes that detect pressing force with a strain gauge (Patent Document 3).        Electric brake systems that cancel a yaw rate generated due to a brake defect (Patent Document 4).        